Soul Alchemy
by Wa7tch1nK1d
Summary: When Soul is badly wounded with a witches spell pulling away his very soul, Maka attempts to heal him with something she finds in Medusa's notebooks mysteriously labeled as alchemy...
1. Prologue : The Attempt

Soul Alchemy

Y**o! to you all this is my FIRST fanfic … well first attempt. I hope that this might work well but after all this IS my VERY first try at this so well lets get on with it shall we!**

**Sorry for any errors in grammar that might be there... I am a n00b at this**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Prologue **

Thunder echoed throughout the night..

And a certain meister was nearing total exhaustion.

What remained of the witch Medusa's house or rather study was in ruins for sometime..

but it was the only shelter the pigtailed meister could find at the moment... dragging the body of her weapon she looked up to a hole in the ceiling fixing her eyes on the sky above to think...

The rain fell somehow silently...

For she could not hear anything else...

Maka Albarn was not in such a good situation...

Crimson darkly adorned the previously gray floor.

She looked down as blood strewn across the dark rubble covered surface...

She stood there...

Eyes wide open...

Staring... Below her a bleeding Soul Eater Evans was slowly losing all chances of ever waking up.

His SOUL slowly slipping into the vast dark ethereal void.

"_There's no other way"_

She had found an entry from Medusa's few surviving study notes earlier. Inside it a mysterious design of intricate symbols ... at the bottom all she could see were the words that said of only using it for emergency.

She seemed to know that this might not have been right but her weapon was losing his grip on his very soul... she could feel it fading slowly leaving him...

She had no time... no other choice...

Setting down the somewhat bleeding body on the complex design literally bloodied onto the said ground she finishes the last of the complex design...

The girl stood over a circle seemingly adorned with triangles and foreign words.

"_Give him back" _Maka mouthed as she clapped her hands

"_Give HIM back" _she whispered as a determined look dawned on her eyes

"_Give SOUL back!"_ the girl shouted finally resting her hands on the intricate glyph.

A magical force resonated from the circle, Light exiting from its intricate lines... later engulfing everything... Maka closed her eyes for a split second finding herself somewhere else as she opened her eyes once more...

She found nothing... absolutely nothing just a great endless amount of empty white space..

"_Where am I !" _She looked around finally resting her eyes upon a giant steel gate at the center on the vast white void.

"_Oh! what an excellent question!" _

She turned her head to find a figure... a seemingly empty white figure emotionless glaring at her with nonexistent eyes...

"_Who...Who are you?"_

"_Why you are "here" as am i" _It replied with a very ominous grin... then silence...

"_As for that OTHER question.." _

"_I go by many names, I am one they call the "world", or "truth" or "whole" or "Universe..."_

"_But MOST importantly..." _it said with a devilish smirk...

" _I AM YOU" _it said finally pointing at the girl a dark grin spreading across its "face"...

Maka slowly opened her eyes...were they deceiving her?

Her left arm was disappearing... as was her right leg.

She wanted to scream for help... but she felt no pain... nor could she even speak...

Once again closing her eyes she felt like she was being pulled...

she was left struggling until she heard an ominous creak...

The gate had opened...

Multiple eyes forming or rather opening from the dark area inside... glaring at her...

She could feel more hands grasp her limbs..

Arms from the dark entrance pulling her... she could sense the souls that were beyond that gate...

But she wasn't afraid...

Maka looked back to the figure standing at the entrance.

" _Your friend will be fine.. But you have quite a journey ahead of you..." _ It remarked.

Pulled into the darkness she quickly closed her eyes...

Everything fell silent..

The darkness seemed to last forever until light flooded the entire surface...

She began to feel strange...

Her mind instantly flooded with information.

And she was beginning to pass out...

One word echoed throughout her mind...

"_Soul..."_

**How was that for the prologue? Please review if you like it. Cause I might continue... **


	2. Chapter 1: Sheltered in another world

**Well guys I am back! I've been trying to balance my writing and school But somehow it works out! Anyway this is the ACTUAL first chapter my thanks to Lilith Shiro for that helpful first review! Anyway ON WITH ZE SHOOOW!**

**I will never own Soul Eater OR Fullmetal Alchemist THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS!.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Sheltered in another world...**_

It was a seemingly quiet day in the town of Dublith...

Well At LEAST until one Izumi Curtis started an somewhat unnecessary little beating of her former students Edward Elric and his little brother Alphonse...

You could call it a "brawl" but the two siblings were HELPLESS their quick moves were STILL no match for her combat skills (and if possible her short fuse)

"_Ed... your arm and leg are automail right"_

Edward stood there in realization that he just BLEW their cover while keeping a determined look on his face.

"_You didn't use a transmutation circle either..."_

The older sibling finally admitted to himself his teacher was smart AND clever finally giving a short look of defeat on his eyes for only a second but the lady in front of him seemed to read them clearly..

"_There's no body in that armor either is there Al"_

The younger brother gave a sigh of humility as well knowing that their sensei was not one to be fooled...

"_You both saw it didn't you..." she finally said her voice somewhat taking a calm yet understanding form"_

Silence filled the scene...

At first she seemed like she was gonna land a blow that would literally blast them back to Central.

But soon enough locked them both in a hug understanding what they've been through, the consequences and that they saw …

but this little moment was interrupted...

**Meanwhile in a part of the town not too far away...**

A very peaceful and quiet alley shone for but a few moments...

but this harmony didn't last long either...

A transmutation circle somewhat materialized in the space of air above its glow pulsing like a wave through the very air for all to see..

The center of the intricate glyph seemed motionless... but suddenly opened lowering a mysterious figure toward the ground gently as if it was told to somehow "take care" of her...

silence ensued as the circle faded slowly finally disappearing as if it was never there..

quiet followed after soon after...

but the silence was broken...

an ear piercing scream was later heard... A scream so loud that silence itself escaped in fear...

Back at the Curtis's front yard ...

She saw it...

THEY saw it...

There was something familiar with the circle that dawned on their eyes... something that they never wished to see again...

Izumi's eyes widened in realization...

she finally recognized what it was...

Her mind was about to think of what to do next.. until the scream rippled through the very atmosphere...

The two brothers figured it out as well staying motionless when they saw the circle...

and what it brought...

The scream urged the three to move fast... Izumi going first... she could sense it somehow...

what the circle brought down... she could sense the pain... the suffering...

Running quickly through the cobblestone paved roads and maze like structure of the towns building placement...

Turn after turn wanting to make them run faster..

Finally arriving at the place the circle was seen above.

The sight brought memories... dark memories and regret...

Before them lay down a girl namely 14 or 15 years at first glimpse...

Her left arm and right leg missing..

The crimson liquid covered the cobblestone shrouding the ground in red...

Her eyes closed.. as it seemed that she had passed out from the pain and shock

They had to hurry..

Izumi knew that action had to be taken, And immediately as well.

"_Ed, Al! She shouted"_

Both siblings replying with a quick glance

"_Pick up the girl were bringing her home!"_

Both immediately doing so they hurried the girl to the house knowing that another person had been added on the gate of truths list...

Back at Sensei Izumi's house...

Ed, Al and their teacher were sitting back on the table all discussing the subject at hand while the still unconscious Maka lay in one of the guest rooms of the house...

"_What do we do now sensei " _was all that went out of Edwards mouth

"_We find out what happened to her." _She replied

Al stayed silent as if he was disturbed by the gruesome sight that they found earlier..

**Back at the guest room**

Maka didn't seem to be enjoying a peaceful sleep...

Faint memories playing in her dreams...

"_Maka!" _Soul shouted as a barrage of vector snakes were heading for the meister...

She could only recall small parts...

A snake like creature crawled into one of Souls wounds...

But she couldn't recall what happened in the amount of time between the memories playing and the transmutation...

She recalled everything that happened previously but not that short span of time...

Faint memories of a BADLY wounded Soul continued playing through her mind

Eventually her mind was too frightened she finally awoke finding herself in yet another place she didn't know...

Several moments later the door to the room opened A woman walking in very calmly taking a seat right next to the bed … A seemingly worried face showing

"_We found you half dead" _Izumi said a worried tone examining the "wounds"

"_Thank goodness your okay"_ She finally added a sigh of relief

Maka hadn't been in a situation like this since she was last with her mother the look on her face somewhat calmed... her face somewhat downcast once again realizing What those"wounds"were

"Don't be afraid your safe here."

**Well here it is the first chapter what do you think?**

**If you have any problems visualizing that entire Transmutation entrance that Maka had.**

**Try looking at the FMA movie Conqueror of Shamballa the sequence where soldiers entered Reole or Liore in the same fashion. But the only difference was that Maka was alive.**

**Well anyway don't forget to review cause more things seem to be in store for the following chapters!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Asking or interrogation?

**W00t! Holiday today here which means! more tome to write chapterzzz!**

**anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed I appreciate the encouragement!**

**anyway TO ZE SHOW!**

**I will not shall not and will NEVER own SOUL EATER or FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**

**Chapter 2**

**Asking or interrogation?**

Finally looking around the clueless meister finally realized she wasn't anywhere close to her home

her mind wandering she was thinking about what to do next. Would she trust anyone? Was her first question..

"_Should I trust anyone here?" _she thought

She spent time thinking of what to do finally coming to the fact that in order to find out where she was she needed help..

"_What is your name?" _asked Izumi

She remained silent in the following seconds silently reading a nearby book giving no response.

"_Maka... Maka Albarn" _she finally said...

_Sensei Izumi _was relieved at least she wasn't in any form of catatonic state

"_Maka wh-"_

the door suddenly flung open

Of course sensei Izumi was calm in asking things but her students weren't

All hell sorta broke loose..., what with Ed busting in suddenly asking questions a little too fast

Maka could barely understand ANYTHING that was coming of this impatient "little" student.

She thought to herself

"_IS this Asking or severely ANNOYING interrogation"_

Ed's sudden bursting in was a PROBLEM...

but it wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed...

Using her right arm Maka closed the said book and well... for once it seemed like silence quickly scurried back onto the scene..

MAKA CHOP!

The blow landing straight at the blonde alchemists head knocking him senseless. Maka on the other hand gave a devilish smirk before being the bookworm that she was returning her attention to the book and continuing her reading...

Izumi chuckled introducing the two new people on the scene.

"_Those are my students The one you just hit is Edward the one in the armor is his brother Alphonse." _

She was interested at the fact that this girl didn't just like books but actually had a good sense of how to deal with "problems"...

Izumi wondered in the so called "Maka chop" was useful on other "things"

Edward was thinking about the new threat he already had the Winry using her wrenches on him and now this too.

He sighed and thought to himself that Maka here might have very well been a hybrid mixture of Sheska and Winry...

"_Great a killer bookworm I'm SURE you'd get along with two of my friends just FINE." _he added sarcastically..

Well not before ANOTHER equally powerful blow went down knocking him unconscious...

Al just stood there, dumbfounded(and scared as hell) at both of them trying to stay silent

Izumi finally noticing that the scene was over finally continued her question

"_How did you end up like this?"_

"_I... I don't know..."_

"_All I know is that I ended up in front of a huge gate"_

_Izumi's eyes finally widened realization..._

"_Then there was this thing that called itself truth of something .."_

It was confirmed...

She had done the same thing as the rest of them...

But for what reason?...

Something else bothered the alchemy teacher...

Izumi thought back when she was cleaning her wounds she noticed something in her blood …

Some of it wasn't red at all in fact it seemed to be all but red.. some of it was black..

Being a butcher she knew that blood took on darker colors in certain places of the body but black seemed to be a little too dark...

Why? Was it something the gate had done?

She had too many questions to ask the girl in front of her but she needed rest

"_I think this would be enough for now, you need to rest some more." Izumi said _

Al left carrying his (still unconscious) brother and left the room.

Izumi was the last to leave.

Maka was still reading her book when she thought to herself.

She was able to read them..

She looked at their souls...

To Izumi she found someone stern, strong and retional but caring.

In Edward Maka found someone somewhat lost... someone asking questions but bound by rationality.

She finally thought of Alphonse his soul was calm, conforming and kind but also bound by a sense of rule.

Although all of them had a different nature all of them had one thing in common...

They were scarred by something...

Something that she also felt...

Regret...

She felt that those "things" were her fault...

What happened to Soul...

She felt responsible for it all...

Finally closing her book she lay down back in the bed.

She knew she needed rest...

**Meanwhile in another part of the house..**

Izumi was flipping through her notes...

_"Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilograms. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilograms. Phosphorous, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Fluorine, 7.5, iron, 5, silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of 15 other elements."_

She was searching for it...

For the explanation of the "black blood"

**Well that's enough for this chapter don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 3 : Inner Turmoil

**Well guys I AM BACK! Schools been a killer. But now I have time to write!**

**I do not own FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST or SOUL EATER.**

**Chapter 3**

**Inner Turmoil**

It had been an hour ever since the "interrogation" incident had ended...

Maka was tossing and turning in the bed...

Something was plaguing her mind...

But what?...

She found herself in a dark room...

looking around she seemed to feel uneasy...

Was anyone here?

Why was she here?...

She looked around only finding faint sources of light...

"_Hello Maka..." _an voice whispered...

She turned around to find a dark figure covered by the shadows...

"_Who are you?"_

It then began to walk slowly towards her..

"_Isn't it obvious..." _it replied as the figure walked towards a faint light..

Maka's eyes slowly widened...

Her face showing a sense of confusion...

As the figure slowly enveloped in the light Maka realized that who she saw was an exact replica of her..

"_I am you... the other "you" " _ the girl finally said.

"_What are you?" _Maka asked..

Her "clone" stood... silent.

"_your dark half"_

"_What?" Maka exclaimed._

"_your hate, anger... anything that you have been keeping hidden... only enhanced." _"Dark Maka" uttered

"_Th... That's not true" _She answered in defense.

"_Oh is it?" _her copy answered.

Maka began to think...

Something seemed familiar about who was in front of her...

That face of the girl in front of her ...

It was one on insanity...

Her eyes finally coming to focus she realized that what was near her was a remnant...

A remnant of her "insane" form...

But why... why did "it" remain?

Weren't the effects of that episode suppressed..

the effects of the "black blood"

"_I thought you.." _Maka uttered...

Her clone instantly understanding her words replied.

"_No.. I didn't disappear, I remained only in a dormant state, until that "gate we passed through did something to what little black blood was in you._

Ominous silence filled the room...

"_Why did you bring me here..." _Maka asked.

"_Me.. no you brought yourself here... with all that crap eating away at your sanity I am in the position to offer my services..._

"_Why?" _Maka asked.

"_Simple... were both in a bit of a predicament.. if anything happens to you I get hurt too..."_

"_There are some things that can only be done in a fit of insanity my naive counterpart" _the copy added.

"_I don't need your help." _Maka answered, only to find her copy gone..

silence again...

"_Don't be a fool." _her copy finally answered finally reappearing behind her.

"_You're gonna have to sometime." _it said a dark smile forming once again.

"_cause whether you like it or not if your in a pinch you can't cope with I'll take over." _It finished

"_Your gonna thank me for this sometime my naive twin" _Her "twin" answered.

Then light...

Maka woke up in the room partially confused...

Finally Izumi opened the door her students behind her.

"_My students and I have talked..." _She calmly said

"_You need a new arm and leg" _Ed added._  
_

"_How are you gonna do that?" _Maka asked .

"_You'll see" _he replied. leaving with his brother.

Izumi looked back to Maka..

"_One other thing, once you get fixed up... I'm going to train you." _Izumi remarked.

"_In what?" _Maka asked.

"_Alchemy..." _Izumi replied

later...

"_In the meantime read these books they'll give you the basic knowledge." Izumi said hoisting a pile of books on a nearby table._

" _THESE ARE FOR BASICS!" _Maka thought to herself.

Well... there wasn't anything she could do in the meantime.

Quickly grabbing a book labeled "introduction to alchemy" she was reading... and at a VERY fast pace too..

Izumi looked at Maka noticing a small look of insecurity in her eyes...

"_Are you okay?, Is anything bothering you..."_

"_nothing... Nothing at all." _Maka replied...

Izumi quickly took leave knowing that Maka needed to concentrate.

**Meanwhile...**

**In a nearby phone.**

Edward was trying to talk to his mechanic..

well.. TRYING to

With all the talk and rambling of her training in Rush Valley and the different things about automail..

Getting on track was almost impossible...

"_So what is it Ed?"_The girl asked over the phone.

Yes indeed it was Winry Rockbell the "automail freak" talking on the phone her eyes fixed on a particular design..

"_We need your help... can you make it to Dublith in a day." _Ed asked a serious tone in his voice echoing.

"_Why... did something happen to you two AGAIN!"_Winry Inquired a sharp tone in her voice emanating.

"_No... It's not that... it seems that we found another person who tried the same "stunt" Al and I did..."_

"_Oh..." _Winry replied a solemn tone in her voice.

"_I'll be there tomorrow. Dublith isn't that far either" _She answered with a determined sound to her words before hanging up the phone.

**Meanwhile somewhere else...**

"_So..." another one eh? _An ominous figure sarcastically remarked

"_Yes … and by the looks of it a possible threat too can you handle it?"_

" _No... Not yet... She isn't of any threat to us yet I'll intervene only when necessary. "_

"_Good.. Very good.. I hope you'll be of more use..."_

"_... Envy"_

**Well thats all for this chapter as well**

**If you have any problems with visualizing dark Maka try watching the episode where she goes insane in her fight with Krona.**

**Don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 4 : Imaginary wine?

**Hey guys Exams are OVER and yet another chapter is up! And I am free for the year cause W00t! Christmas break is Here! and I have more time to write!**

**Anyway On With The Show!**

Once Again **I DO NOT OWN FMA OR SOUL EATER!**

**Chapter 4**

The train station was silent...

But not for long...

After all there wasn't much to see in Dublith so the train didn't usually stop in the station either...

But now... now was one of those times it did.

The screeching sound the rails made confirmed it.

The train came to a stop...

Winry had arrived...

Meanwhile...

Maka woke up in the same dark room she was in previously...

Although it seemed a little different

It looked a little less dark

She explored further...

It seemed somewhat pleasant as she walked around...

The light gradually increased in her surroundings

Classy music played amidst her surroundings.

Ahead her dark counterpart was sitting in a VERY expensive looking chair holding a goblet of wine.

Enjoying herself as flames brushed out from a fireplace behind her,

"_Seriously now where the heck did she get the wine?" _Maka thought

"_Like what I've done with the place?". _Her clone asked.

_Maka gave a silent nod before approaching her counterpart._

"_Why did you call me here?"_

Her clone only looked up slowly but calmly_. "I'll tell you that later but first..." _

_S_he the proceeded to take a bottle and a second goblet from a nearby table.

"_... wine?" _she asked a mix of politeness and insanity clearly showing on her face.

A confused but unfazed Maka quickly took the goblet.

"_Well it isn't real right?" _she asked herself before taking a shot.

**Meanwhile...**

It was noon by the time Ed, Al and Winry made it to the house.

Ed and Al later introduced Winry to their teacher.

But somehow Winry couldn't see how the very mention of her got the brothers to cringe in fear.

By the time they got to the room Maka was sound asleep.

They gave Winry all the details and information she needed.

Taking a measuring cord from her bag she quickly took the basic measurements of her arm

Her leg had to wait until she woke up...

Meanwhile Back In the Black Lounge **(yep that's what I'm calling it) **

Maka and her "other self" had been conversing for a while

Although the Meister seemed dumbfounded in a way talking to her devilish counterpart.

"_What's wrong Maka" _Her counterpart asked

"_Nothing... its just I've never seen you this SANE before..."_ she answered

"_Well I AM your other half I suppose." _the doppelganger answered taking a HUGE gulp of wine.

"_But... there are some things about me you don't know yet, but you will... in due time"_ she added after refilling her goblet...

"_Now... Let's have a little Lecture shall we?" _Dark Maka said

**Later...**

Maka opened her eyes...

The room was empty...

She then thought of her conversation with her black half..

Funny... she could taste wine in her mouth..

Now how the heck did that happen?...

The door opened and Ed and Al Walked in Winry following soon after

Introductions were always supposed to be calm...

But when someone ESPECIALLY Ed makes a sarcastic comment about physical appeal on two women you could assume that introductions between the two would end quickly...

THEN they would beat the crap out of Ed.

Maka could sense a snicker from her dark counterpart playing through.

How she wanted to teach Ed a lesson..

A moment of silence, a flash of light, and it was all over.

It's an indescribable feeling...

To get hit by a wrench AND a book all in one occasion.

Then again it's not everyday you fly across the hall in BULLET TIME.

He never should have made that comment...

**Later...**

Izumi was in the shop as usual having a talk with her husband

"_You really think you could teach another one dear?" _Sig quickly Asked

"_No... I'll only teach her the basics" _She answered as she sharpened a knife.

Then silence..

"_But..." _She added throwing the knife into a nearby wooden board

"_I Think my shortie of a student is ready..."_

"_...for an apprentice"_

Sig looked out a nearby window towards a familiar sight...

Ed and Al were sparring in their back yard.

And of course as expected

Al won...

"_Do you really think Ed's ready for a student,,," _Sig asked once again.

Izumi stood still gently sharpening another knife before throwing it at the board...

"_For Sure" _she finished showing a look of determination...

Her student was ready...

To become a Master...

**A/N**

**Sorry for how long it took. There are SO MANY things that you need to prepare for the pre-Christmas season (Especially here in the Philippines) **

**Anyway Don't forget to read and review **


	6. Chapter 5 : Resonance & Resolution

**Hey guys! 2011 is here. **

**Well here you go...**

**ON WITH ZE SHOOOW! (why the heck do I keep typing this!)**

**I do NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR SOUL EATER and never will!**

**Chapter 5**

**Resonance & Resolution**

_A_ few days had already passed..

Maka lay in her bed, a book firmly grasped in her hand.

Right next to the bed sat Winry who was working on the outer shell of the automail leg.

Winry had lent Maka a few books on automail and what both of them knew was that the building of the limbs was easy...

But the operation needed to install the sockets needed... Now that was the hard part...

But that wasn't what was on Maka's mind...

She was still thinking of her little "conversations" with her "other self"...

_'cause whether you like it or not if your in a pinch you can't cope with I'll take over." _Echoed a familiar voice...

Honestly she had thought she had gone mad...

She'd seen what insanity could do to a person...

To her...

More than that she still had problems grasping her current situation...

She would wake up everyday calling for Soul only to find herself alone in a world she only started learning about...

Militaristic government, War, Military, Fuhrer, Refugees...

She only read about these in history

Heck she somewhat compared Fuhrer King Bradley to Adolf you-know-who.

But despite being immersed in this world...

She still wanted to go home..

No matter how much she thought it was a dream or an illusion whenever she woke up.

She wasn't back home at all...

But she still..., she still could feel it..

She could feel her weapon's soul...

Then as soon as she felt it she fell unconscious...

Again...

She had to find a better way to do this.

She was back in the Dark room..

Although it seemed to have changed in interior.

There was a new hallway down the opposite direction..

Walking down to the newly added wing of the dark labyrinth. She couldn't help but have this feeling of familiarity...

She came upon a small door.

Seeing as light faintly shone through the opening she opened and entered...

Exploring further she recognized her dark half...

But something else...

Jazz...

Jazz music filled the air..

But the song..

It was

Familiar...

The light sound of the piano confirmed it..

Two more figures shone through the dark ..

"_Maka..., disappearing... leaving me there... so not cool." Said a close and familiar voice.._

_She turned around in surprise.._

"_Holy Shinigami..." Her eyes widened.._

_Was this real.._

_**Meanwhile **_

Izumi was flipping through things in a certain room.

Right next to her lay Maka's coat battered and bloodstained she had wanted to wash that smell of blood off it..

In her haste she grabbed it quickly but soon heard something hit the ground...

It was a piece of paper.. old faintly crumpled..

She opened it to a familiar sight...

_**Meanwhile AGAIN**_

It was a strange feeling...

To talk to a friend...

Well her weapon at that..

Especially in her case.

Her situation.. where she was, what happened, all she could remember she told straight to The person in front of her..

But after all this time..

Why didn't she simply think of resonating..

In front of her stood her partner...

Her weapon...

Her blade...

On the other side of the room the Imp and her dark half were having a rather inaudible discission..

But what the heck did she care

"_She may know of it and hate it" _Her Dark half quietly said to the Imp...

"_But she really is her fathers child.." she eerily added.._

"_How so" _The Imp inquired in reply...

The dark girl lowered and whispered something into the creatures ear..

The imp snickered..

Seems this situation could be useful after all..

_**Meanwhile..**_

Izumi and her students gathered..

The paper she had found was flat on the table.

Devil's documents...

The witches research..

They could only make up a few parts and words but it lay there...

A very complex transmutation circle design lay before them...

This situation was very strange indeed...

**Later**

Maka had woken up...

She seemed different..

Determination burned in her eyes

"_Soul.. for your sake.. for everyone's sake" She quietly whispered._

"_I will find a way home.."_

This was her resolution...

This was her goal..

"_Okay! Its ready" _Winry boomed a ready leg in her arms..

Now began the hard part...

The operation...

But it was so worth it...

**A/N**

**Whaddaya think!**

**Anyway sorry for not adding ans dialogue between Soul and Maka in that small window of words**

**I was wondering if anyone here would help me with any small Soul-Maka conversations if they appear..**

**those S-M conversations are the only small parts I need help with **

**anyone who wants to help me with that just PM.**

**WATCHINKID**


	7. Chapter 6: Questions

**Crap... (sigh) few more days until I return to hell-I mean school ..(heh...)**

**Anyway 6th chapter is here enjoy..**

**ON WITH ZE SHOOOOW!(I've GOT TO find a better way to do this.)**

Once Again **I DO NOT OWN FMA OR SOUL EATER... **

**Chapter 6**

It was morning...

The Elric Brothers were sparring out back, something about Ed drinking milk if he lost.

Maka was nearby sitting on a wheelchair...

She hadn't actually been outside for nearly a week..

Looking up to the sky everything seemed calm what besides the constant sound of Ed's i-don't-drink-milk monologue.

Other than that thinks seemed calm... too calm..

This world seemed similar put aside the constant laughs of the sun in her world..

Everything was almost alike..

Almost...

It seemed strange to trust people you just met a few days ago..

But strange as it may seem those types of meetings forge strong bonds...

Out of anyone of them the only one Maka really trusted was Winry..

Even though their meeting was somewhat awkward.

Waking up to someone measuring your other arm for three whole days wasn't normal..

But somehow...

Winry reminded her...

Of someone...

**Later**

"_So.. how does this actually work?" _A curious but somewhat worried Maka asked as she was brought to a makeshift operating table... seeming nervous as she noticed several operating tools nearby.

"_Well.. the only way to attach the arm and legs require further amputation for the brain signals to properly travel.." _Winry answered.

Maka promptly lay on the table her nervousness disappearing.

Winry came closer putting the tools on a smaller table while at it.

Izumi stood nearby just in case the mechanic needed assistance.

"_Now Maka this is going to hurt.. so please bear with it okay?" _Winry said.

Maka gave a silent nod to notify both of them that she would be alright.

This was going to be EXTREMELY painful. Even grown men screamed in pain at this operation.

There weren't any anesthetics ready that the military didn't have in their hands either..

She had to bear the entire surgical operation..

_**A few hours later...**_

Maka lay again in her bed having been brought there when she was unconscious.

Winry breathed a sigh of relief glad that it was all over with..

Things began to quiet down a little..

Al was sent to buy supplies while Winry was sent along with him and after much debate (and nearly being hit with a meat cleaver) Edward was ordered to watch over Maka as a punishment for not filling his end of the sparring bet.

"_Why the HELL do I have to do this job!" _Ed thought the memory of flying across the hall at the speed of light clearly in his mind..

He wouldn't make a comment like that again... EVER seeing as he flew through the hall AND was beaten by sensei for crashing into a wall (destroying it in the process)

Snapping out of those PAINFUL memories Ed quietly sat down, noticing a small book on the small desk nearby went closer to find the words "Maka Note" firmly carved into the leather covering..

Looking back to Maka who still lay unconscious he quickly took the book and dragged his chair outside the door.

"_Consider it revenge for that chop..." He thought again before the door closed behind him_

**Elsewhere...**

Shibusen lay silent...

Soul and Maka were missing..

They sent search parties. To all possible places..

They found Soul half dead amongst the remains of Medusa's lair.

But one question was left unanswered..

Where had Maka gone?

Soul had told them she was somewhere else a few days later after but other than that nothing else was said.

She certainly wasn't dead that was known ad Shinigami-sama couldn't even sense her soul amongst the fallen ..

One thing that was known was that she was safe..

But something seemed strange about Shinigami-sama he always stood at the certain part of the room where those departed souls always went.

"_I guess it can't be helped.. she must have ended up there.." _The reaper quietly concluded.

The souls..

They had something to do with it..

The question was how?

_**Back in Dublith...**_

Ed shuffled through the pages of the book. It seemed to be Maka's journal as she had made use of an empty book she found in the room..

They didn't know anything about her (except Winry of course) but she wasn't the type to tell anything either.

One thing was for sure he would find out on Who exactly was Maka Albarn.

But first thing was first he needed to put this back before a flying book would hit mid in the face.

_**An hour later**_

Maka woke up to find Ed reading through some of sensei's old research notes.

The room was silent.

But not for as long as one hoped..

"_How did you lose them ?" _Maka asked.

"_Lose what?" _Ed countered.

Maka made a gesture towards Ed's automail.

Silence fell on the room..

"_I lost it during a rebellion" _ Ed answered back..

Maka seemed to look at him differently as if she was scanning his words..

"_You're lying" _She shot back

_Silence again.._

"_Was it someone you knew." _She asked.

He stood there not saying anything for a few seconds..

"_Ed! Get down here and help us with this stuff!" _Shouted the mechanic.

Ed made his was towards the door.

"_Yes... it was.." _He answered before closing the door behind him.

**A/N **

**Well aw crap one more day until I go back to school...**

**Ed isn't the type of person to take someones journal but I put that there for a reason.**

**Most of the concepts here are from the 2003 anime.**

**Anyway folks Maka wont stay bedridden for long (limbs not attached yet) but she will soon..**

**See ya!**


	8. Chapter 7 : Encounters

**And so After a severe case of writers block I GIVE YOU CHAPTER SEVEN!**

**Sorry for the wait guys it has been a VERY tiring schedule. **

**LET THE SHOW BEGIN! (yes I found a different way to do this)**

**Chapter 7**

The sun dawned over the quite sleepy town of Dublith. Dusk slowly faded away and Maka woke up knowing that this day wasn't just any day. It Had been a few days since the operation and she was ready. Today was the day she was going to get her arm and leg.

**Meanwhile**

Ed, Al and Izumi sensei were at the table.

The paper Izumi found still the subject of their meeting.

The words were foreign only bits and pieces understood.

But Izumi found out what it was.

Upon Ed being told Ed know what it was..

But this was different...

This was a forgotten form...

Of Soul Alchemy...

**Later...**

Maka lay on a bed. Winry next to her The arm gleamed in front of Maka's eyes.

Izumi stood on the other side as Winry needed help with the other limb.

"_This might hurt Maka do you think you can handle it?"_ Winry finally asked.

"_Yes.. I'm ready." _Maka answered .

Maka lay on the bed her mind trying to calm as a sudden familiar voice heard only by her asked.

"_Are you sure you can handle this? I can numb the pain you know."_ The voice said.

Maka immediately recognizing it as her dark half quickly answered.

"_Its okay.. I have to go through this." _She finished.

Winry and Izumi clenched on the handles.

_Three..._

Maka shut her eyes preparing for the pain.

_Two..._

One sentence lingered in her head. _"I will return... just wait .. Soul" _

_One..._

The shock came almost immediately Maka held back the feeling as much as she could before soon passing out.

…

Ed and Winry were both in the room partially for maintenance and so Ed could help Winry in case some extra help was needed

"_She sure seems kinda reckless, doesn't she"_Ed said looking at the passed out Maka.

"_Like you weren't any different_," Winry quickly added.

Maka awoke to the sun showing brightly in her eyes. Partially irritated she covered her eyes with her fest arm..

Wait... left arm? She quickly turned her head towards the newly installed prosthetic's.

"_You're catching up."_

Maka looked to her right to find Winry checking on her leg.

"_Normally it takes a while to even move the limbs." _The mechanic finished.

"_So how long before I get used to it." _Maka asked.

"_Not too long, you're doing better than Ed did after getting his."_Winry answered.

"_I'd say about a few months. Ed's took at least a year. but seeing as you can move the arm with no problem about two to three months." _The mechanic added.

A few minutes of checking passed before Winry decided that the leg needed to be tested.

"_Maka this may seem a little early but why don't you try standing up._

Of course one can expect one such as Maka to have difficulty with walking or any movement at all.

The Meister sat up and tried moving her leg as she would normally. And after a minute or two of movement she went towards standing up slowly.

Maka's worries soon disappeared as she had no problem standing. Now she had to start walking...

**A Few minutes later.**

"_It's sure nice to finally get out!"_The Meister thought to herself.

She was on the backyard watching the Elric Brothers spar. Sensei Izumi standing next to her. Watching as Ed frantically tried landing blows on Al... well only to fail every single time.

After that chaos broke out. A few insults, Ed fuming over being called short (indirectly) and it ended swiftly...

Of course Maka chop's hurt depending on the thickness of the book...

But with automail...

It was BEYOND effective..

It was CATASTROPHIC.

Then again She had experience handling people with certain complexes. Ed was no different.

Well kinda …

**Later**

Maka was walking along a small cobblestone street.

Despite her condition she still needed some time alone.

The streets gradually split into alleys and before she knew it I twas almost nightfall.

She needed to get back fast too.

"_Hard to believe a girl like you could be a threat..."_ A voice whispered out of nowhere.

The Meister promptly turned around to find a strange figure looming.

"_You're not going anywhere." _

**A/N **

**Okay guys Had to Leave It there for today Sorry for the long wait CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! Sorry for the short chappie but I promise there will be more! **

**Who is the mysterious figure I bet some of you already know.**

**Don't hesitate to review! (seriously don't)**

.


	9. Chapter 8 : This is only the beginning

**It's been so long since I last updated but yes goodbye WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Let The Show Begin!**

**I DO NOT OWN FMA OR SOUL EATER!.**

"_You're not going anywhere." _The mysterious figure spoke. A sharp disturbing tone came with his words.

Maka took time to study her soon to be opponent using her soul perception to take one last look.

The person had no soul...

"_What... What are you?" _She asked, her eyes widening .

The figure shone eyes through the shadow. Before disappearing and reappearing in front of the meister.

"_Not human that's for sure" _The figure replied before landing a blow on Maka.

Surprised but unfazed Maka charged forward trying her best to land a blow at her opponent.

"_Normal force isn't enough to take on me." _The figure uttered proudly.

The situation was getting more stressing she had defeat this new threat for all she knew this might have been linked to how she got here.

Blow after blow kept landing on her and she was nearing exhaustion.And one more blow would weaken her completely. She needed a little help and she needed it NOW.

Maka felt an urge to rest. She couldn't fight it energy was slowly leaving her but a thought put all her worry to rest...

That help she needed arrived.

"_Just concentrate on your soul Maka.." _A voice echoed throughout her ears.

Immediately trying she concentrated on everything she had at stake.

A strange fury overtook her mind , a righteous rage as one would put it..

She wouldn't lose..

All action seemed to have slowed.

"_So... it's you." _Maka spoke.

It was Maka's other half...

And she was taking over..

"_My turn..." _A voice whispered from Maka's body.

Immediately "Maka" charged forward, as if all injuries meant nothing.

She quickly dodged her opponents blows landing a kick in the figures face.

"_Finally a challenge." _The figure uttered.

Quickly the soulless figure made his move taking a sharp object he rushed forward plunging the makeshift knife into Maka's shoulder.

Silence followed.

"_You know what?..." _the girl uttered slowly tilting her head upwards.

Insanity filled her eyes...

"_...you actually thought that hurt."_ She finished.

Instantly her movements began to seem erratic.

Blood.. black blood seeped from her right arm slowly materializing into something.

"_Let's see if you can handle this..." _The Meister uttered while twirling a newly formed blood scythe. over her head.

Lunging forward the figure quickly opted for another shot bringing punch ofter punch at the now empowered Meister. Seemingly weakening he girl.

Quickly She countered kicking him forward before swiping at him with the scythe.

The figure quickly noticing the change in tactics. Took the chance to knock the weapon out of her hands.

The scythe quickly dissipated into liquid returning to the wound from which it came.

The opponent seeing an opening lunged forward for a forward attack.

Silence fell again..

"_wrong choice..." _She whispered ..

A blade suddenly materialized from her right arm. Knocking the figure to the side.

"_You Haven't seen anything yet." _She uttered

The figure leaped back to one side of the now sealed alley. Preparing for the worst.

The fight was just starting...

_**Meanwhile**_

Ed was walking down a road in the opposite side of town. Izumi Sent him and Al to look for Maka. She had been gone for hours.

Then suddenly...

An explosion ripped through the other side of town.

People were running in all directions.

Chaos...

"_Al! that way!"_ The Alchemist shouted..

There was a familiar aura surrounding the area...

And Ed knew what it was..

"_... Envy."_

**A/N**

**Well guys how was that! First time I've tried writing fight scenes so go easy on me for this one.**

**From here on end everything will change... Well anyway...**

**Don't forget to Review! (please.)**


	10. Chapter 9 : The end of the battle

**Hey guys I'm Back. Been busy with exams lately but its ALL OVER! Just a few more days and i'm FREE. FREEEEEE I TELL YOU! SO LONG SCHOOL! **

**On a separate note I Added a few things to the prologue and tweaked the first 4 chapters. **

Once again **I DO NOT OWN FMA OR SOUL EATER!**

* * *

The streets of Dublith were in chaos. Everything seemed normal up until things began collapsing on the east side of town. News of a serious fight broke out and turmoil erupted.

Izumi hurried, nothing like this EVER happened in Dublith. Something had to cause this.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

The fight had been brought to an abrupt stop both sides waiting for the other to make a move...

The sun had finally gone down. And darkness faded into the sky...

The moon began to rise.. its pale light shone through the approaching darkness.

The figure finally stepped out into the light showing it;s full face... A smug grin spread across. As he chuckled.

"Maka" stepped forward. _"Who are you.. WHAT are you." _The meister quickly asked.

The Figure stood still "_My name..." _It began to say before suddenly disappearing.

"Maka" took a step bask scanning her surroundings before being met by her opponent reappearing in front of her... _"...is Envy" _It finally added before taking a slash at the girl.

Blood began pouring onto the ground eventually surrounding Envy. The meister started to seem weakened. Before regaining her posture.

The figure seemed weakened as he was hurt. _"ME... A HOMONCULUS... HURT BY THIS!" _Envy furiously thought to himself. Homonculus weren't hurt not by humans... But this.. He hadn't felt pain in a long time...

The Meister felt something familiar pulse through the atmosphere... A wavelength... Coming from Envy... Wait! He didn't have a soul... or did he... finally using soul perception once again she saw it...

A soul.. but not a human soul... She began to grin.

"_Well Envy... " _"Maka" started to speak whilst twirling another formed blood scythe.

The Homonculus stepped back. Before being cut off as blades began to form from the puddles on the ground...

"_... Your soul... IS MINE!" _She added finishing her earlier sentence.

She lunged forward Swinging a kick as a blade materialized from her leg.

* * *

This was a BAD situation for the Envy. This was no NORMAL HUMAN.. no normal human summoned blades from LIMBS let alone had the ability to HURT a homonculus.. he needed to retreat ..

"_Maka! Where THE HELL are you!" _he heard a voice.. _"It's that fullmetal shrimp" _This was his chance of escape.

"Maka" heard as well and quickly summoned most of the blood to return to her system. Then dispeled the blades. _"Time to go.." _She whispered before letting her lighter half get back in control..

Maka passed out on the street.. before taking a look. At her opponent. Envy stood on the roof of a nearby building smirking.

"_ENVY YOU BASTARD! GET DOWN HERE!" _She noticed it was Ed. And by the looks of it he seemed like he wanted to settle a score.

The homonculus looked down_. "I'd love to stay and chat but..." _he then started to retreat _"... SO LONG YA FULLMETAL SHRIMP" _he added taking a leap out into the distance.

Ed looked down at the worn out Meister. Did she hold him off? How?. He asked himself. But she was slightly wounded. _"AL! Pick her up! We're going back!"..._

**Kind short but not for long I just had to finish this encounter.**

**Anyway**

**Please Review! **


	11. Chapter 10: What's in a name?

**Well TEN CHAPTERS! (eleven technically but still..) Woohoo! Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, alerted and read this story so far! Mah extreme thanks to all of you! : ) *summons an enormous bowl of virual cookies* go nuts !**

**Anyway LET THE SHOW BEGIN!**

I repeat **I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR SOUL EATER!**

* * *

The Elric's ran back carrying an unconscious Maka. Before running into sensei halfway.

Izumi ordered them to take her home but hurried towards the scene of the supposed battle hoping to find at least a sample of what she had been researching for some time.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Maka awoke in the dark room... again... to find her other half up to her usual antics.

The room quieted until the doppelganger noticed before greeting her with a grin. Albeit a rather insane-ish grin.

And things began to cool down. A seat and another bottle of wine later they both sunk into talking within this mindscape of hers.

Of course with all that going on and the with situation that both escaped a while ago there was no doubt Maka would ask about the happenings earlier.

"_Earlier... why did you.." _She asked but never got to finish as her counterpart quickly understood.

"_I told you remember, whether you like it or not if your in a pinch you can't cope with I'll take over." _

She replied _"Either way you can't just get hurt like that, if something happens to you I get affected too." _she add as she took another sip of wine. _"But there's one thing I know I'd hate as well..._

Time passed. And quiet snuck in. before Maka brought up another issue.

"_I think... you need a name" _she slowly implied.

Her other half just froze before chuckling slightly, _"Why would you want that? We're counterparts."_

"_Well it's getting somewhat annoying that I don't get to call you by anything. We're total opposites."_

The meister shot back. The other half simply sat down and gave it a little thought.

"_... Alright, but it has to mean something." _She told her lighter half.

Maka just smiled and thought. They were opposites. She was the lighter half. The other was the INSANELY darker half. Her side was that of a meister Her other half was that of a weapon. Or so she found out earlier. She put her mind into deeper thought before it hit her.

"_I've got it... what about **Kama**..." _Her other half simply stopped for a moment. _"Kama... what a nice name, I like it" _she answered with a smile, Maka seemed somewhat happy. Her half didn't just smile. It was a rather different smile one that didn't seem insane for once.

Time came for Maka to wake up. Both halves stood near the exit of her mindscape.

Said their goodbyes and Maka woke up.

_**Elsewhere**_

Izumi made her way towards the particular place of the battle. It wasn't hard to find, as it was the most messed up alleyway. Walking slowly she could see what she was after. It lay there a certain puddle of blood was on the pavement hastily grabbing a vial from her inventory she took some samples.

And hastily headed home

_**Later**_

She sat in her room, the vial being the center of her attention something seemed wrong.. Blood wasn't supposed to be black. Sure it darkened over time but not to this stage. She looked again somewhat bewildered.. she still didn't have answers yet. Sighing she left the room... she still had a lot of questions to ask and a certain pigtailed girl had to answer all of them.

* * *

_**A/N **_

_**Sorry it took so long to update. and sorry for this chapter being short.**_

_**Anyway I've finally given Maka's other half a name. "Kama" means scythe plus it's an anagram of Maka's name.**_

_**Don't forget to read and review! **_


	12. Chapter 11 : Explanations

**Hey its me again. Sorry it took so long the schedules been hectic and I finally have time to write!**

**Anyway I DO NOT OWN FMA OR SOUL EATER!**

**LET THE SHOW BEGIN!**

* * *

Izumi walked over to Maka's room with the vial in her hands. She had her theories, she had her guesses but she needed ANSWERS and she pretty much needed them now. Ed joined in the fray as well, he had his own questions to ask. Seeing how exhausted Envy looked he wanted to know how Maka managed to hold off a HOMONCULUS.

Maka lay on the bed looking around she remembered the battle, though thankful she was alive she knew she'd have to embrace a part of her Kama reminded her of. it was a surprise to her but she didn't seem to take it in all to well.

* * *

_Flashback_

Maka sat in her chair as Kama was gulping down on another goblet of wine. The fact sank in silence stayed and both realized that they ACTUALLY inherited something for their so called ''father'' the two remained silent on the subject. Mostly because Maka denied any opportunity to talk about it.

"_Do you want to talk about i-" _Kama started before being abruptly cut off with a "No..." from her lighter half. It wasn't like she hated being part weapon it's just that it came from 'him' that she wasn't eager to talk about it or much rather SHOW her ability to ANYONE.

"_You're gonna have to show them EVENTUALLY Maka, Sensei Izumi's bound to ask questions sometime." _Kama stated.

Her other half simply sulked back into her chair with a bored expression.

"_Kama I've already answered their questions... well some of them but what am I supposed to tell them _

_about home, they'd think about anything I said as crazy!" _Maka replied.

Kama remained silent for a few seconds finally replying _"Maka everything that happened these past several days was crazy enough. The way we got here was as surreal as it would probably get, so don't think that they won't believe you. _The dark half replied._"and judging by how that fight went earlier. They're gonna be VERY curious. _Her other half added.

Maka stayed very silent after that. But what would you expect? How would you explain about a world where the phrase "My partner, my blade" was literal. She needed to prepare.

_End Flashback_

* * *

There was a knock on the door. _"Maka, I think it's time you told us more." _it was sensei Izumi.

Kama's voice rang through her head_ "Scratch the preparing part you need to tell them now."_

Izumi and Ed entered the room. Both took a seat.

Then silence... again... she needed something better to do than paying visits to her crazier half.

"_Maka I think it's about time you told us everything."_

Maka stayed silent for awhile before taking a deep breath. _"Where should I start?"_

"_Well... where ARE you really from?." _Ed asked. As quiet AGAIN ruled the atmosphere.

Maka stayed quiet searching for an acceptable answer.

"_Do you believe in different worlds?." _She finally asked..

**Later **

They just sat motionless trying to soak it all in. Ed being the most confused. A world completely different where the sun ACTUALLY smiled down on someone did seem out of place.

The telling of the so called "Meister" and "Weapon" system was somewhat bizarre.

But one question remained unanswered. How did she manage to hold of a homonculus. More specifically Envy. But that answer would be answered in a different manner. Halfway into the questions Izumi took out the vial. The sight of it seemed to make Maka act... differently.

The blood in the vial seemed to react strangely as well, to be more exact... It was MOVING. the vial tipped over and the black blood "crawled" towards a small cut in Maka's right arm and reentered her body while sealing the wound in the process.

Izumi stared blankly, Ed sat there wide eyed and dumbfounded while Maka was... speechless.

"_Hey! I'm not like Ragnarok okay! I can't regenerate the blood as fast so I'll need as much as I can... for now" _ The dark half answered as her voice echoed in her mind.

The reentry of the blood into her system had side effects as well. Shortly after her right arm began to move somewhat involuntarily before surprising everything in the room. In a flash of light a scythe blade materialized from Maka's forearm.

"_heh.. I guess I forgot to tell you about the side effects after reentry... well at least they know... right?" _Kama tried to explain before sighing in defeat.

Ed and Izumi were surprised Izumi making a mental note on how useful the skill would be combined with martial arts. And Ed making a mental note to never piss off Maka again.

"_Wow... even Envy would freak out at that." _Ed thought to himself.

"_It doesn't just come from the arms you know." the Meister said._

Okay scratch that in combat she wouldn't be freaky she'd be TERRIFYING...

Maka went on about souls and how most things revolved around them. While Izumi pondered the possibilities Maka would have in Alchemy.

"_I think that wraps up the questions!" _Izumi somewhat cheerfully exclaimed

Ed slowly walked out.

"_You tried to save Soul didn't you?" _Ed finally blurted out before freezing for a second.

"_How.. do you know that name..."_ Maka slowly uttered grabbing a nearby book.

"_I-uh... you see." _Ed tried desperately to save himself.

"_You... read my Journal didn't you."_ Maka nearly screeched.

Too late...

Ed collapsed outside the door of the room as a book embedded itself firmly in his head.

He never sould have read that book...

* * *

**A/N**

**That's it for today I'll update as soon as I have time.**

**Dont forget to read and review!**

**WATCHINKID**


	13. Chapter 12 : Transmutation Resonance

**Hey Guys! Been a long time since I updated! Stuff kinda got in the way **

**Anyway I DO NOT OWN FMA OR SOUL EATER!**

**LET THE SHOW BEGIN!**

* * *

It was well into the morning when small flashes of light began to show from the backyard of the Curtis's house. As Maka kept attempting to transmute something simple from the soil.

And... somehow always ended up with a rebound. Maka' pressed her hands against a transmutation circle scrawled on the ground. Then light began to envelop the array but suddenly stopped leaving a scorched yet warped patch of earth. "Why does THIS keep on happening." she exclaimed while also gesturing towards the said rebound for emphasis.

Nearby Ed was busy watching and at some points laughing at Maka's current situation. "Simple, there isn't enough earth for an adequate sacrifice. You tried accomplishing too much with too little. y-" Ed nearly finished before being cut off, "I know-I know-I know... and in doing so indirectly ignored the law of equivalent exchange, its like the twelfth time you've told me that." Maka stated.

She had been trying this for the past few weeks as well as adapting to her automail.

The dark room slowly rippled as Maka sat in her usual spot. Across from her Kama sat in a similarly elaborate chair drinking wine. "I just don't see how all of that didn't work!" Maka exclaimed in a near screeching level.

Kama winced in near irritation before replying. "I don't see how difficult it is. Its just the matter of breaking down something into its base components then building something else with them, its pretty much like lego."

Maka at first seemed astonished at the fact that her Kama knew so much but then she was of course her other half so she put those thoughts aside and began thinking of a way to adjust to her situation.

Then it hit her. How come she hadn't thought of it before! Of course it would seem a bit unorthodox at the moment but if its purpose would apply among other things it would work now.

"Kama would you mind us trying a little experiment."

* * *

It was noon by the time Maka managed to get back into trying. Ed of course along with Al and Izumi watched. Izumi noticed something different with Maka That morning all she did was constantly try transmuting even to the point of messing up the details of the arrays due to being in so much of a hurry. But this was different instead she took her time slowly crafting the circle. When everything was in place. Maka clapped her hand slowly lowered her hands onto the circle, though odd as it may have been no one seemed to notice a small change in her eyes..

For a moment there she seemed to look as mad as a hatter.

When the hands met the surface of the array a rather orange light followed by little lightning streaks of black flowed through the circle this of course seemed to be strange but that wasn't even half of what had happened.

The array EXPANDED literally it's as if the ground surrounding the circle shattered like glass leaving a final outer layer to the circle.

When all was done Maka couldn't help but feel somewhat nostalgic, the very thing she transmuted was the very thing she wanted to return to.

It was a model of Death City down to every street alleyway and building.

* * *

_It was so simple why didn't Maka try resonating with her other half, Kama of course had a life and nature of her own its as if two souls rested within one body it of course didn't seem to make much sense but at this point she was willing to try anything._

* * *

Maka looked at the model satisfied she took the time to transmute the ground back to normal before leaving for her room. Ed seemed rather surprised and dumbfounded at the sight of something so meticulous and detailed transmuted by someone who just that morning failed at every attempt.

Winry congratulated Maka on her way up she had witnessed it from inside but something seemed rather off about her. Her cheery face seemed to change in somewhat of a disturbingly happy one and a very weird one at that.

* * *

On the other hand the crossroads between worlds seemed a bit unstable. Truth paced back and forth upon the endless reality before being greeted by a rather ethereal projection of a dark figure.

"Well hello again!" It exclaimed in a rather happy tone "It's been long since your kind have visited here." It finished

"Something has come up Truth, The balance between worlds is beginning to fade." the figure said.

"I'd rather worry about your side of the gate-" The Truth answered as the figure tilted upwards revealing the mask of Grim Reaper himself.

"-Shinigami-sama" It finally finished while playfully taking on the voice of the reaper himself for amusement.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well things will get a little more interesting for the soul eater side of the gate anyway sorry for such a long period of not updating my mind seemed to have gone rather empty for the lingest time. **


	14. Chapter 13: Death City's Sorrow

**Well 14th chapter is here and I finally have time to write again schools been a Very annoying and unnerving headache. Anyway enough needless ramblings. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**I DO NOT OWN FMA OR SOUL EATER**

* * *

Chapter 14 : Death City's Sorrow

* * *

The Moon Cackled rather loudly over Death City, The sky took on a darker shade of black, an omen to some but not to all. Eerie steps made their way through the maze like alleyways of the city. All was to most at peace. Death city was of course the city that housed Shibusen the mere thought of threat towards it populace was normally brushed aside, thrown away and locked up.

Oh how wrong they were..

A dark hooded figure made its way towards a rather spacious alleyway in the southern part of the city.

Once the person reached a rather spacious alleyway began searching for something. The moonlight shone brightly as the hood transformed into a rather pointy hat. The light gleamed own upon the face of Medusa before a rather disturbing grin spread across her face. She had found it meticulously drawn on the cobblestone pavement. A rather intricately designed array lie on the pavement. The moment had arrived. Death himself would Never forget this night. She held both her palms out as dark magical energy flowed through her hands and slammed them both at the circle. An unholy purple light literally exploded out of the array. At the same time other identical bursts of light shone throughout the streets and alleyways both public and secluded places alike.

That night had made the message loud and clear. The witches had amassed and they were bringing the fight to Death City.

The old and significantly aged stone that once held the city together began to simply erode as the whole city arose in fear and panic Meister and Weapon alike knew that this day would come eventually. But none of them were ready for what raged beyond the walls Shibusen.

* * *

Maka silently walked the silent streets of Dublith before suddenly felling it. It was as if countless souls screamed out for help and yet slowly faded out into the depths of darkness itself. And she knew deep in her heart that all she came to know was in dire peril.

* * *

Soul ran as fast as he could up the steps leading to the school, he HAD to know what was going on. As he reached the top he looked back to find a shattered city. Death city in all its splendor had the layout of a typical 18th century city down to the architecture of some buildings. He finally snapped out as a rather sizable chunk of the city slowly crumbled into the dust.

When the first of the meisters and weapons finally came to the conclusion that this was no mere accident. it was oo late. The city had been severely damaged. a good chunk of the city's southern parts just vanished. They had been caught off guard this time. but they would get their revenge. just not now.

* * *

The witch chuckled her work here was almost done, in her hands a rather aged book rested written in a language long forgotten by civilization as a whole. It was at that moment the moon itself began to seemingly bleed. it was a sign that the world itself would plunge into chaos.

* * *

Somewhere unknown, hundreds of voices shouted in cheer their happiness signaling the beginning of doom.

* * *

**A/N **

**Sorry again about this chapter not being so long but I had to clear some things about what would happen on the Soul Eater side of the gate. Anyway nice to be back!**

** On another not This ends the first Arc of the story, Maka has already recovered from her injuries and learned the basics of transmutation.**

**On another note I think i'll give a short preview on what the next Arc would bring. anyway enjoy **

** None of these are directly connected to each other they are taken from various points in time.**

* * *

Ed, Maka , Al and Winry all waved back as he train slowly moved away. The hiss of the train itself signaling the beginning of another journey.

Izumi looked knowing that from that moment Maka would have to learn the rest from Edward. in her case she couldn't always learn from just reading and practicing. she would have to learn the rest practically through experience along the way.

Ed on the other hand knew that taking on an apprentice was going to be a headache. but if his hunch was Maka didn't need an array at all, she just didn't know it yet. He just sat back thinking on how to reach central without getting the attention of Scar.

* * *

Maka just stood there quietly. she knew that she wasn't just sent here to find a way back home. she had something to do here before she was to return. She would get involved on various things. but little did she know that her actions along with those of others would shape the future of Amestris itself.

If only she knew...

But one thing was sure. in order to get the info she needed to get home and find her purpose here she couldn't always rely on Ed for information. she had to get it herself.

She had to become a State Alchemist.

* * *

Maka, Hawkeye and Mustang walked down the hall as Maka asked a question. concerning Mustangs ambitions Five minutes later Maka Grabbed any nearby book just as Mustang explained just what his plans for the Military were.

"Miniskirts my ass! i'll show him..." She exclaimed in her head. "May I?" she asked politely towards Hawkeye holding out the book.

Silence followed before Riza took a very disturbing grin."By all means." She replied VERY cheerfully.

Maka was the only one in the military to EVER get away with attacking ones superior officer. well then again most of the military knew that Mustang had it coming. Ed tried to suppress a fit of laughter as news spread through Central HQ.

* * *

**A/N **

**Anyway i think thats enough! Hope you guys like the preview!**


	15. Interlude: Awaken

Deep beneath the earth sat a lone figure, he stared blankly before him, contemplating on recent developments. The board had been changed altogether his pieces had been altered, and new additions had been accounted for.

He looked toward a map of Amestris carved into the stone below. Could it still be done within the needed time? HIS plan had been disrupted with the soul sensors arrival. He would need to start over from scratch. Finally taking his gaze away from the map he grinned.

Old blood dried much like ink, lines in a transmutation circle had to be redrawn new blood had to be spilled if his Circle was to be ready.

His plan had been postponed for the forseeable future. In the meantime, War would be waged.

And so Father closed his eyes once more, time was no issue for one as long lived as he.

* * *

Maka Albarn awoke within the Library, glancing around she saw various books scattered about, ancient tomes and modern textbooks lay cluttered on the floor.  
walking ahead she searched for her other half.

"Maka..."

She turned around, only to be greeted by a disheveled Kama her eyes looked bloodshot, her hair lay in a mess and a trail of Black Blood lay spilled from her mouth. Maka made a move to help her other half, only to be interrupted by hacking and wheezing.

Once seated Kama slowly turned her gaze to her better counterpart.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not dead...**


End file.
